Hanging on Together
by JFox101
Summary: Growing up in the Great Valley, Harry Potter has no idea what his strange powers mean for him. What will he do when his past comes for him?
1. Chapter 1: New Friends, a New Home

**Chapter 1: New Friends, and a New Home**

Once upon the same earth, beneath the same sun, long before you...Before the ape and the elephant as well, before the wolf, the bison, the whale, before the mammoth, and the mastodon. In the time of the dinosaurs. The dinosaurs where of two kinds, some had flat teeth, and ate the leaves and trees. While others had sharp teeth for eating meat. They preyed upon the leaf eaters. Then, as nature would have it, the leaves began to whither and die. The mighty beasts, who appeared to rule the earth, where in fact ruled themselves by the leaf. Some dinosaur herds struck out toward the west. Searching for the Great Valley. A land still lush and green. It was a journey toward life. It was a march of many dangers. Sharpteeth stalked the herds. Preying upon any who dared stray too far. The leaf eaters stopped only to hatch their young.

It was among these young hatchlings, that the strangest herd was formed. A longneck, a flyer, a swimmer, a spike tail, and a threehorn. All seperated from their families by the Great Earth Shake that seemed to shake the entire world. So, with nothing to lose, these unlikely youngsters started off in search of the fabled Great Valley. And this, is where our story begins.

Five year old Harry James Potter had been wandering the jungle for many days and nights. The young human was sure he wasn't in his own time anymore. Somehow, someway, he had time traveled into the past. Into the time of the dinosaurs. It had been a real shock when an elderly sounding long necked dinosaur apologized for almost stepping on him. Then he came across his friends. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike. They where searching for a fabled haven for leaf eaters known only as the Great Valley. Cera had serious doubtys about the Valley's existence but with perseverance and courage, all six of the mismatched "herd" had journeyed across treacherous mountains, tar lakes, and even battled a sharptooth that had been hunting them all the way. Petrie, the flyer of their little herd, was unable to fly for some reason. But, when they finally defeated the sharptooth, he learned to fly. And saved Ducky, the swimmer, from drowning with Sharptooth when they managed somehow to push the powerful beast into seemingly bottomless ravine filled with water.

They had begun to give hope as they climbed over yet another mountain range. Then, the next morning...

"Littlefoot!" Harry shouted eagerly shaking the older longneck awake. "Wake up! We made it!"

"Wha?" The young dinosaur asked as their other friends.

"Look!" Harry pointed down the mountain. And the six friends all saw several herds of leaf eaters grazing in the Valley below.

"We did it!" Littlefoot said eagerly. "We did it together!"

The children cheered and ran down the mountain eagerly. Seeking out their sepearate families. It turns out that each of their families had made it to the Valley days before they did. ("Momma! I'm flying!") And Petrie's mother was so happy that he had finally learned to fly.

Seeing all of these families made Harry finally realize something. He truly was alone in this world. It wasn't his own. But he didn't know how to get back. He started to leave the Valley.

"Wait!" Littlefoot protested. He came running up to the human that had become like his little brother on their journey together. "Grandma and grandpa said you can stay!"

"I can?" Harry asked in confusion. "But-"

"No buts." Littlefoot added. He grabbed onto Harry's shirt with his teeth. "Come on." He mumbled with his mouth full of cloth.

Harry couldn't help it. He smiled.

**To Be Continued...**

**I thought it over and decided to write a new LBTHP cross. The other didn't make much sense. Harry is still going to be paired with Shorty thought ^^**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2: Great Longneck Migration Pt 1

**Chapter 2: The Great Longneck Migration Part 1**

Harry had finally found a home in the Great Valley with Littlefoot and their grandparents. He had lots of neat adventures for being in the past. Like when they returned a baby T-Rex they named Chomper to his parents in the Mysterious Beyond. Or when Petrie's Uncle Pterano tried to steal supposed mystical powers from the legendary "Stone of Cold Fire." He had been banished from the Valley for five winters because of the severe danger he had placed Harry and his friends because they all been trying to find the stone as well.

Lately, Harry had been having dreams of traveling with many longnecks. And stopping a falling meteorite from crashing into the land surrounding the Valley with a barrier of some kind.

"Harry..." A voice called to him as he spread his arms wide and a mystical barrier erected around him, Littlefoot and all the longnecks. "Harry...Its time to wake up." Harry woke and saw Littlefoot, grandma and grandpa gazing down at him.

"OH yeah, that herd is supposed to arrive today." Harry said as he stood up and used his powers to freshen his clothes. He followed his family near the outer rim of the Valley where a herd of longnecks could be seen coming toward them. Grandpa seemed shock when he recognized the leader of the herd.

"B-Bron?" The elderly dinosaur asked.

"Papa Longneck." Bron said fondly. He then gasped as he saw Harry. Is this the creature from our sleep stories? He asked himself.

"Grandpa?" Littlefoot asked in confusion as he looked between the two males.

"Littlefoot, this...is your father." Grandpa said shocking both Harry and Littlefoot. But, Littlefoot ran off.

"Littlefoot!" Harry shouted after him and ran as well. Littlefoot had an opportunity he'd give anything for. He couldn't let his big brother throw it away.

"Boys!" Grandpa called after them.

"Littlefoot." Harry found him at the edge of a cliff looking very sad.

"Littlefoot." Bron's voice said and Harry looked up and saw Bron looking down at his son. "Littlefoot we have to talk."

"Where were you?" Littlefoot asked in a hurt voice. "All this time?"

Harry glared up at the older dinosaur and Bron looked sheepish at being told off by a hatchling age child. Bron then began to explain about how he left to look for better lands for their family to live in And after the Great Earthshake he lost track of them. He found a group of young longnecks being led by a young longneck they had met called Shorty. He had hoped one of those longnecks was Littlefoot. Eventually their small group turned into a herd of many adults and children.

In turn, Littlefoot told his dad about how he met his friends and how they came across Harry. Bron had that sneaking suspicion that Harry was connected to the Longneck Migration somehow.

"They seem rather close." Bron said to Grandpa as the longnecks started moving outside the Valley.

"Yes, by the time they reached the Valley they where as close as blood hatchlings." Grandpa said fondly as Littlefoot chased Harry around.

"Do you think Harry could be that creature in our sleep stories?" Bron asked as the children ran up further. Most longnecks he had spoken to had seen some kind of creature blocking something, but none had any clue what the creature was.

"I'm almost certain." Grandpa said seriously. "But what happens I do not know. Harry hasn/t mentioned any strange sleep stories so its possible he may not be."

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3: Great Longneck Migration Pt 2

**Chapter 3: The Great Longneck Migration Part 2**

Shorty and Littlefoot had been at odds with each other since they met. Harry could understand why though. Cause Bron was like a father to Shorty and suddenly Littlefoot was getting more attention from him. Even Harry got a little attention from the older dinosaur. It was almost like having a dad of his own. Eventually, Harry had enough. Not only was Shorty trying to keep Littlefoot out of Bron's way, he was trying to take him from Littlefoot as well.

After a few days of this, Harry had gotten them to agree to a compromise. They would try to get along for the human's sake. Harry was like the little brother Littlefoot never had, and Shorty liked the human a lot too. Their jealousy of each other was driving him insane. Eventually, the herds reached the cliffy area were something was going to happen. Harry had been having the dreams every night since the migration began.

"What's going to happen dad?" Littlefoot asked Bron one afternoon as everyone looked up to the sky and saw something heading toward the earth.

"I don't know Littlefoot, something wonderful." Bron said as Harry automatically began to walk up to the ledge of the highest cliff.

"Harry what's wrong?" Littlefoot called out to the young human.

**(A/N: Play Nita's Transformation from the Brother Bear 2 soundtrack)**

Harry's eyes suddenly dialated and a breeze kicked up all around the longnecks. A transparent yellowish aurora slowed the objects path. All the longnecks gazed in awe as Harry spread his arms and slowed the meteorite even further. The cosmic fires that surrounded it creating a rainbow of colors in the field around Harry. He felt something inside of him rush through his body and embrace the meteorite The magic in his body instinctively reacting to the danger he was in and BOOM! TH4e meteorite exploded into a million little pieces that showered in sparkles that shone brightly in the sunlight. The flames died away and the brilliant lights died away as well.

"Wow." Littlefoot said as he came up behind Harry. What was that? He ran to catch Harry as the young human toppled sideways. He layed against Littlefoot's side.

"M sleepy." He moaned

"I'm not surprised, that was quite a bit of power you displayed." Grandpa said proudly as he and Grandma came up. The elderly dinosaur picked Harry up by his tail and layed him across Littlefoot's back. The boy went to sleep on his big brother as they went to their nesting area for the night.

That night, Harry dreamed of a very pretty woman with dark red hair. She held onto him and told him how proud she was of him. She had bright green eyes, just like his.

Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike where slightly mad that they went on a new adventure without them, but they got over it very quickly with Littlefoot's vivid descriptions. Harry was still exhausted for some reason. So he couldn't join his friends in saying goodbye to Bron and his herd. But Littlefoot told him that Bron had decided to adopt Shorty, and Harry. Much to Harry's shock. He'd never had a dad before. At least that he could remember.

Adopted by a dinosaur. Harry thought that night as he watched a star shower while Littlefoot and their grandparents where asleep. Who'd have thought? He smiled as the last star flew across the sky in his eye reflection.

**End of The Great Longneck Migration**

**To Be Continued...**

**Keep in mind that I haven't actually seen The Great Longneck Migration. When I post the "Hogwarts Reads" story I will post Part 1 and Part 2 together. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
